Delayed Decisions
by mistykate78
Summary: A story of the lives and loves of Mary, Lucy, Simon, and Ruthie Camden. Will Mary return to Carlos? Will Kevin and Lucy finally move out? Will Simon still have his old ways? And what does Ruthie think of the new boy in school? Takes place current with sho


Disclaimer: I don't own anything 7th Heaven!

A/N: This story generally follows the current storyline, but may stray from it to fit my plot.

Delayed Decisions

Kevin Kinkirk smiled as he picked his daughter Savannah out of her crib. He settled into the rocking chair in the corner of the room. Kevin closed his eyes and reveled in the momentary silence of the house. It was very unusual for him to be the only one home, but he was for the moment, and was taking advantage of the privacy to spend a little quality time with his daughter. Kevin cleared his mind as he gently rocked Savannah. They were both almost asleep when Lucy came rushing in the door.

Kevin put a finger to his lips and Lucy smiled. Laying down the baby, he followed his wife out into the hallway. "What's up?" he asked.

"I found a house that I absolutely love!" Lucy gasped. "I didn't think I'd be ready to move so soon, but this house is only a block away and it's perfect for us!"

"That's great, Luce!" Kevin said, trying to suppress his joy of finally maybe moving into a home of their own.

"The owners have already moved, so we could move in right away!" Lucy said. "I think it's time, don't you?" she asked winding her arms around Kevin's neck.

"Just me, you, and Savannah." Kevin replied. "If you love it, I love it. Let's go sign the papers!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon Camden threw his books into his backpack and set off for his first class of the new semester. He seriously hoped this semester would turn out better than the last. Simon walked the short distance to his classroom and threw himself into a seat at the front of the classroom. He was actually excited about this class, an advanced economics class. His old nickname was the Bank of Simon because he was so good with money and numbers. His brothers and sisters would always come to him to borrow money. Simon let the memories wash over him in a nostalgic wave. He missed his family, missed the simplicity of being a member of the family. He was still a member of the family, of course, but it was different now. Engrossed in memories, Simon startled when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Simon…Simon Camden?" the woman asked incredulously.

Simon looked up and a face from the past stared at him with wide eyes. "Deena Nash?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary Camden-Rivera paced back and forth in her hotel room holding her cell phone in her left hand. One thought kept pounding in her head. _Why had she screwed her life up so badly? _True, she had always been known for making stupid, irresponsible decisions, but she never thought that she would screw up this badly. She knew her family was worried about her, knew Carlos was heartbroken, and she ached to hold Charlie in her arms. But she couldn't bring herself to make the phone call to fix all the mistakes she had managed to make in a relatively short time.

Mary heard a knock on her hotel door and assumed it was the other flight attendants coming to pick her up for a night out. Mary grabbed her bag and opened the door. The person on the other side was the last person she had expected to see. "Mom! What are you doing here?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruthie Camden was in the middle of History when the class was interrupted by a knock on the door. She looked up along with the rest of the class to see what was going on. She was mildly surprised to see the vice principal walk in with a boy her age by her side. She examined the boy with interest and noted that he was very cute with brown wavy hair and sparkling green eyes. He was toned, but not too muscular.

"Excuse me, Mr. Broderick, but I need to announce a new student." the vice principal said briskly.

"Of course, Mrs. Trayer." Mr. Broderick replied.

"Class, this is Tristan Riordan. He and his family moved to Glenoak from New Orleans, Louisiana." Mrs. Trayer droned a quick introduction.

"Welcome, Tristan. Why don't you take that empty seat beside Ruthie." Mr. Broderick instructed.

Ruthie smiled as Tristan sat down beside her. "Hi, I'm Ruthie Camden. How's your day going so far?" she asked.

"Things are looking up now." Tristan drawled in a Southern accent, looking Ruthie in the eye. "

Ruthie blushed but recovered quickly. "I can show you around school after this period is over if you're free." she offered.

"Thank you, Ruthie Camden. That would be great." Tristan said with another sexy smile.

History couldn't be over soon enough for Ruthie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
